Dragon Quest
Dragon Quest es una saga de videojuegos perteneciente al género de los RPGs. En América del Norte el título era Dragon Warrior hasta la salida de Dragon Quest VIII. Su primera parte fue creada por el diseñador de videojuegos japonés Yuji Horii para la videoconsola de Nintendo llamada Family Computer System (NES en Europa y América). Han salido juegos de esta saga para Famicom (NES), Super Famicom (Super Nintendo), Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation y PlayStation 2. Se espera además que salga esta serie para el PlayStation 3 y la Nintendo Wii para el 2007. Los primeros Dragon Quest fueron producidos por la compañía Enix, hasta que en 2003 esta se fusionó con Squaresoft, dando lugar a Square Enix. Características principales Esta saga de juegos se caracteriza por varios elementos: * Cuando el protagonista se dirige a un PNJ, solo aparece en la ventana de texto la respuesta del PNJ, no lo que dice el propio protagonista. * Es común que se pueda capturar monstruos y utilizarlos como personajes controlables. * Sigue el sistema de combates consistente en mostrar imágenes frontales de los monstruos y varios menús que nos permiten elegir las acciones a seguir. Los protagonistas no aparecen durante el combate, ya que se asume que el combate es en primera persona. Este sistema de combate es idéntico al del también RPG Phantasy Star. Esto cambió con la salida de Dragon Quest VIII, en el que se puede ver cómo los personajes o los enemigos atacan. Creadores Los creadores de esta serie son básicamente tres: * Yuji Horii entra a trabajar a Enix después de ganar un concurso, desde ese momento creó varios títulos hasta que llegó su gran momento al crear la serie de Dragon Quest en la que según dice quería hacer una especie de manga en donde se pudiera elegir que hiciera el protagonista. *Akira Toriyama famoso por crear series como Dragon Ball. Trabajaba en la misma revista que Horii y fue ahí donde este le pidió ayuda en la creación de un nuevo proyecto, necesitaba que alguien creara los monstruos y personajes de un videojuego. Desde ese momento hasta la fecha se encarga de eso en esta serie. * Koichi Sugiyama es el compositor de cada uno de los temas de Dragon Warrior. Muchos jugadores opinan que su mejor trabajo lo desarrolló en la tercera entrega de este juego, aunque reconocen que es bueno en cada uno de los juegos en los que ha participado. Además de trabajar en videojuegos también ha participado en películas como godzilla. Los videojuegos Los juegos que componen a esta serie son: (el orden es nombre/plataforma/fecha de lanzamiento) Japón * Dragon Quest I --> Famicom --> 27/05/1986 * Dragon Quest II: Akuryo no Kamigami --> Famicom --> 26/01/1987 * Dragon Quest III: Soshite Densetsu e… --> Famicom --> 10/02/1988 * Dragon Quest IV: Michibikareshi Monotachi --> Famicom --> 11/02/1990 * Dragon Quest: Torneko no Daibouken - Fushigi no Dungeon --> Super Famicom --> 1990 * Dragon Quest V: Tenkū no Hanayome --> Super Famicom --> 27/09/1992 * Dragon Quest VI: Maboroshi no Daichi --> Super Famicom --> 09/12/1995 * Dragon Quest: Torneko no Daibouken - Fushigi no Dungeon 2 --> PlayStation --> 1998 * Dragon Quest Monsters --> Gameboy Color --> 1998 * Dragon Quest VII: Eden no Senshi-tachi --> PlayStation --> 26/08/2000 * Dragon Quest Monsters 2 --> Gameboy Color --> 2001 * Dragon Quest: Torneko no Daibouken - Fushigi no Dungeon 3 --> PlayStation --> 2002 * Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart --> Gameboy Advance --> 2003 * Slime Morimori Dragon Quest: Shougeki No Shippo Dan --> Gameboy Advance --> 11/14/2003 * Dragon Quest VIII: Sora to Daichi to Norowareshi Himegimi --> PlayStation 2 --> 27/11/2004 * Kenshin Dragon Quest: Yomigaerishi Densetsu no Ken --> TV Juguete --> 2004 * Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special --> PlayStation 2 --> 2005 * Slime MoriMori Dragon Quest 2: Daisensha to Shippo Dan --> Nintendo DS --> 01/12/2005 * Dragon Quest: Shōnen Yangasu to Fushigi no Dungeon --> PlayStation 2 --> 20/04/2006 * Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable --> PlayStation Portable --> 25/05/2006 * Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker --> Nintendo DS --> 29/12/2006 * Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors --> Wii --> ¿?/¿?/2007 * Itadaki Street DS --> Nintendo DS --> ¿?/¿?/2007 * Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road --> Arcade --> ¿?/¿?/2007 * Dragon Quest IX: Hoshizora no Mamoribito --> Nintendo DS --> ¿?/¿?/2007 Relanzamientos * Dragon Quest I & II --> Super Famicom --> 18/12/1993 * Dragon Quest III --> Super Famicom --> 06/12/1996 * Dragon Quest I & II --> Game Boy Color --> 23/09/1999 * Dragon Quest III --> Game Boy Color --> 08/12/2000 * Dragon Quest IV --> PlayStation --> 22/11/2001 * Dragon Quest Torneko no Daibouken - Fushigi no Dungeon 2 --> Gameboy Advance --> 2002 * Dragon Quest Monsters 1+2 --> PlayStation --> 2002 * Dragon Quest Torneko no Daibouken - Fushigi no Dungeon 3 --> Gameboy Advance --> 2004 * Dragon Quest V --> PlayStation 2 --> 25/03/2004 América * Dragon Warrior I --> NES --> 26/05/1989 * Dragon Warrior II --> NES --> ¿?/12/1990 * Dragon Warrior III --> NES --> 1991 * Dragon Warrior IV --> NES --> ¿?/12/1992 * Dragon Warrior Monsters --> Gameboy Color --> 2000 * Dragon Warrior: Torneko The Last Hope --> PlayStation --> 2000 * Dragon Warrior VII --> PlayStation --> 31/10/2001 * Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 --> Gameboy Color --> 2002 * Dragon Quest VIII --> PlayStation 2 --> 15/11/2005 * Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime --> Nintendo DS --> 19/09/2006 * Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors --> Wii --> ¿?/¿?/2007 Relanzamientos * Dragon Warrior I & II--> Game Boy Color --> 27/09/2000 * Dragon Warrior III --> Game Boy Color --> 16/07/2001 Europa * Dragon Warrior Monsters --> Gameboy Color --> 2000 * Dragon Quest VIII (Dragon Quest: El periplo del Rey Maldito) --> PlayStation 2 --> 12/04/2006 Los videojuegos Secundarios Además de los videojuegos principales han salido una serie de juegos secundarios a los de la saga principal: *''Dragon Quest Monsters'' *''Kenshin Dragon Quest'' *''Torneko'' *''Slime MoriMori Dragon Quest'' *''Dragon Quest Yangus'' *''Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors'' Manga y series animadas Es bastante común en Japón que los videojuegos que logran tener éxito se conviertan en mangas y animes. Dragon Quest no es la excepción y cuenta con una gran cantidad de productos: * Dragon Quest: Abel Yuusha — basado en Dragon Quest III, 30+ episodios, 13 episodios. Salió en en Estados Unidos con el título de "Dragon Warrior" * Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken — basado en Dragon Quest II y Dragon Quest III, 37 volúmenes, 46 episodios, 3 películas. En México alcanzo mucha fama bajo el nombre de Las Aventuras de Fly y los mangas están licenciados en México por la Editorial Vid. Como los tomos no están licenciados en España, están siendo traducidos, maquetados y distribuidos por FLYRELEASEGROUP (http://flyreleasegroup.info) a dia de hoy (08/01/07) van por el tomo 23. * Dragon Quest: Emblem of Roto — tiene lugar 100 años después de Dragon Quest I, 21 volúmenes, una película * Dragon Quest: Maboroshi no Daichi — basada en Dragon Quest VI * Dragon Quest: The Heaven Saga — basada en Dragon Quest V * Dragon Quest: Warriors of Eden — basada en Dragon Quest VII Cultura y artículos promocionales Actualmente Dragon Quest es parte de la cultura japonesa, tanto así que se ha llegado a incluir palabras en el diccionario japonés que ya son casi de uso común entre los jóvenes. Por ejemplo, el nombre del hechizo que es utilizado en los juegos para recuperar salud es utilizada en el lenguaje común para decir “aliviar” o “curar”. La venta de figuras, peluches, juegos de mesa, ropa, cartas de colección y muchos otros artículos siguen dando importantes ingresos a la compañía Enix. Entre los más novedosos artículos de Dragon Quest que han salido se encuentra un kit que incluye una pequeña espada y una consola que va conectada a la televisión. Al mover la espada (inalámbrica) se golpea a los monstruos que aparecen en pantalla por medio de la consola. Hay multitud de anécdotas relacionadas con Dragon Quest en Japón, El día de la anunciada salida de Dragon Quest II, los colegios y algunas empresas reportaron una cantidad de faltas de asistencia impresionante, debido a que los fanáticos fueron a hacer largas filas a las tiendas de videojuegos, por esta razon el gobierno japonés se vio obligado a promulgar una ley que establece que los Dragon Quest solo pueden salir a la venta en fines de semana y dias festivos. El motivo de este descomunal éxito se debe a que Dragon Quest (o DraQue, como lo llaman en Japón) supuso el inicio del juego de rol japonés.